The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the aquaria art and in particular to aquariums wherein the various required mechanical functions such as filtration, aeration, light, and heat are unobtrusively integrally provided as part of the aquarium structure rather than provided by means of highly visible separate add-on accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years aquarium hobbists and aquarium designers have been attempting to enhance the aesthetic effect of their aquaria by hiding to the maximum extent possible the mechanical apparatus associated therewith.
Exemplary of such prior art endeavors are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,333,454 in the name of M. Sato for an Illuminated Aquarium; 1,974,068 in the name of I. Greensaft for an Illuminated Wall Aquarium; 3,232,271 in the name of G. Dosamentes de Jose, et al for an Integral Unitary Aquarium and 3,292,579 in the name of B. J. Buchanan for an Aquarium Power Supply.